Modular office partitions are well known as being modular partitions which can be joined together to form dividing wall structures as in an office environment. Office partitions are known which have removable covers and have capability for passage of wiring including data cables and electrical wiring internally therethrough. It is known to be advantageous to provide office partitioning systems which include compatible and connectable partitions having different widths as to provide for a pleasing appearance and to provide different capabilities for passage of wiring, structural support and the coupling of accessories.
The present inventors have appreciated the disadvantage that presently known partitions which have different widths are constructed with different internal frame structures.